jetfandomcom-20200216-history
Minami-Shimabara
Return to Nagasaki Prefecture is one of three cities that make up the Shimabara Hanto or peninsula. In 2006 Minamishimabara was created from the smaller towns of , , ,　 , , , and . Currently this site is a work in progress. Transportation It's the country, transportation isn't exactly fast or convenient. Getting in The only realistic way of getting to Minamishimabara is through Shimabara. If you have a car there are roads that go around the other side of the hanto and bring you through Unzen and Obama, but it's only faster if you're heading to the south part of the hanto. To/from the airport From Nagasaki airport the first step is to get to Shimabara by way of Isahaya. From there travel further south into the city of Minamishimabara. By bus The only bus line for Minamishimabara is the Shimatetsu line which runs through the Shimabara Hanto. The bus from Shimabara is the one heading to Kuchinotsu, 口之津. By car Minamishimabara is a city on the coast. As such it has a coastal road, the 251. There are also some side roads if you want to cut across the Hanto, but they are few and far between. The majority of drivers travel around on the 251. Getting around JETs get around by car, bike and sometimes a moped. For those without vehicles the buses run once an hour from after 6am to 8pm. Working JET placements Ever since Minamishimabara was born in 2006 the ALT job placements have decreased. Currently there are two high schools, one in Nishiarie and the other in Kuchinotsu. There are eight junior high schools in Kazusa, Kuchinotsu, Minamiarima, Kitaarima, Nishiarie, Arie, Fustu and Fukae. There are also many elementary schools in the city. The current ALT placements are one for each town. For the towns with high schools the junior high schools are shared with another town. The matches are Kazusa, Kuchinotsu pair and the Nishiarie, Arie pair. The ALTs who teach at junior high school will usually also teach at one or more elementary schools. The maximum number of elementary schools for one ALT is currently eight. Please see Shimabara JET Placements for position numbers and departing positions Incoming/Outgoing JETs For the upcoming 2009-2010 year there are currently four confirmed spots open in the towns of Minamiarima, Kitaarima, Arie and Fukae. Please see Shimabara JET Placements for position numbers and vacant positions. Sightseeing Miniamishimabara holds many sites of interest from the christian rebellion as well as from foreign christian monasteries. The site where the four Japanese students who visited the pope in the 16th century is also in Minamishimabara. Besides historical sites there are several good onsens, some waterfalls and dolphin sightseeing in Kuchinotsu. Places to visit The remains of Hara castle- It's mainly foundation now, but there are several artifacts from the Christian rebellion that ended here. Portuguese tombstones- Scattered about the city are several locations of old tombstones from as early as the late 15th century. Onsens- There are a few onsens throughout the city, but two good ones are in Futsu and Minamiarima. The one in Futsu is a real onsen and if you go after 7pm it is only 200円. Festivals Shopping Supermarkets Department stores Home & Garden stores Book shops Others Eating Fast food Japanese food Foreign food Drinking Izakayas Bars Living Banks Post offices Medical facilities Libraries Hair dressers Sports facilities Travel agents Map Labels: A: Arie, F: Fukae, K: Kuchinotsu, M: Minamiarima, N: Kitaarima, T: Futsu, W: Nishiarie, Z: Kazusa External links *Minamishimabara city official homepage (English) *Minamishimabara city official homepage (Japanese) Category:Nagasaki Prefecture Category:Articles using Google maps